


Surprise, It's a Boy!

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Series: Small Differences [3]
Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Death, Drunk Sex, I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES, M/M, Minato Feels, OOC, Slash, Somebody stop me already, Unrequited Love, Watch me go down with this ship, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can be found in many different places, and sometimes, even the oddest ones work out. Or, Minato falls head over heels and everything goes to Hell in a hand basket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, It's a Boy!

     **This is how Minato sees it.**

     He's in the Breeding Grounds attempting to figure out what he wants to specialize in when he overhears a group of kunochi talking nearby. She's gossiping with her friends about someone named Orochimaru, and Minato's not liking what he's hearing. The stories are so farfetched that he's not inclined to believe any of them so he tunes them out and returns to running his eyes over the many different eggs. Eventually he throws in the towel and scoops up a random one before taking it to the counter. The lady manning it smiles gently at him and marks down which one he's chosen before shooing him out the door. The blond can't help but wonder if she was that nice to everyone.

(He notes that her smile is fake when it doesn't reach her eyes, but never says a word.)

* * *

     His egg hatches on an amazing day. Minato has just gotten the news that _Jiraiya_ , a student of the Hokage, is to be his team's sensei and they're on the roof introducing themselves to each other when there's a cracking noise. The genin freezes for a second before he's taking his egg out of its pocket in his bag and placing it on the ground. It rocks back and forth, more cracks spider webbing their way across the shell until the entire thing looks like a work of art. Then it splits in half entirely and a small Pokémon uncurls itself. Jiraiya snorts from where he was watching and leans against a nearby wall. “It's a Bug. Might as well pick a new starter. That one's going to be useless.”

      His female teammate shrieks in disgust and backs away. Minato glances down at the Bug-type Pokémon. He doesn't even know what it is, but he does know better than to abandon it. It's sucked into a Pokéball and he places it onto his belt. The Sannin is watching him and shakes his head slowly. The blond pretends not to see the disappointment and disgust in those gray eyes.

     After that incident, Jiraiya pretty much ignores him. They're supposed to be a team, but it doesn't feel like it. The Sannin completely shoves him off to the side and marks him as unimportant because he's got a Bug-type as a starter. Minato can't stop the scowl that deepens his face and he stomps off to sit on the edge of the clearing. No one notices that he's gone and that makes him even angrier. There's a rustle of leaves to his left and a dark haired teen drops down out of the trees. “What are you doing? Shouldn't you be training with your sensei?”

     “Apparently I'm not good enough to train because of my starter,” Minato spits out, disgust lining every word. Golden eyes lined with magenta turn to him and the teen raises a single brow.

     “What's your starter?”

     “A Bug-type.”

     There's silence for a little while. Then, “do you even know what it is?”

     “No. Sensei won't even let me use his Dex to find out.”

     Minato narrows his eyes and scowls darkly, only to jump when a familiar red Dex appears in his vision. “Here.”

     He glances up at the older teen and gently takes it. “Thank you.” Minato presses it to the ball holding his starter and waits for a second as his Pokémon is identified.

     **_“Yanma, the Clear Wing Pokémon. Its eyes can see 360 degrees without moving its head. It won't miss prey--even those behind it. This Pokémon can reach extremely high speeds and is considered one of the fastest in the world. No matter how fragile it looks, Yanma is strong enough to carry a human on its back. This Pokémon is level 15, is of a Rash nature, and has the ability Speed Boost. It knows Tackle, Signal Beam, Quick Attack, Double Team, and Sonic Boom. Yanma needs to know Ancient Power and be level 33 or higher to evolve into Yanmega.”_**

“Wow,” Minato breathes out, eyes wide with surprise. He doesn't notice when the other male takes his Dex back, but he does notice when he's once again alone. The blond scowls. “Damn. Sneaky shinobi being so bloody fast.” He stands up and glances at the hand holding his starter's ball before smiling and releasing Yanma from it. The Bug type makes a crooning noise and he steps forward. “Hi,” he murmurs and gently brushes a hand against the Pokémon's head. “Can I call you Xocital?”

     Yanma butts its head up against his hand and the blond smiles gently. “I'll take that as a yes.”

(He's made friends with his starter because of the teen with the golden eyes. Minato owes him a thank you.)

* * *

     It's three weeks before they run into each other again and Minato's delighted with how far Xocital has come. His Yanma is almost at level 33 and the blond is definitely looking forward to his starter's evolution. If only so he can smash his sensei's face in with a well placed Ancient Power. Right now he's walking through Konoha's market, looking around for the correct fruit, but he's not seeing it. Xocital is somewhere high above the Village, looping lazily through the sky. Minato's not worried though, he knows perfectly well that he can call his Pokémon back with a whistle, and he's currently enjoying himself immensely.

     A flash of black catches his eye and the blond pauses. The older teen who had let him use his Dex is currently sitting in a nearby restaurant, and Minato immediately checks his wallet. He certainly has enough for an indulgence and he quietly slips in through the doors. The male notes him the moment he draws near the table and nods politely. Minato smiles happily. “Thank you for letting me use your Dex to identify my starter.”

     The teen nods slowly and takes a bite of his dango. Minato turns his head when the waitress comes by and quietly orders some tea and dango. She vanishes into the kitchen and the blond turns his head back towards the older teen. “I'm Namikaze Minato. It's nice to meet you, –?”

     “Orochimaru.”

     Minato's eyes go wide. He knows who Orochimaru is. Most people do, but he even more so. His stupid ero-sensei has ranted about the dark haired tee–-male many, many times. “As I said before, it's nice to meet you. I don't listen in to the rumor mill. In any case, anyone who can make my baka-sensei rant for two hours straight is cool in my books.”

     Orochimaru smiles gently and looks rather relieved. “Thank you.” He then pauses for a few minutes to take a sip of his tea. Minato glances up when the waitress returns with his order and absently pops one of the balls of dango into his mouth. “How is your Yanma doing?”

     The blond chews and swallows quickly. “Good. Xocital is almost at level 33 and I managed to catch a Zubat in the forest a couple of days ago.”

     A single dark brow is raised. “Zubat?”

     Minato huffs darkly. “Yeah, another thing for my sensei to dislike about me. But before my tou-san died, I remember him showing me his Crobat. I really want one, and Zubat is its base form. It just takes a little while to get there.”

     The chuunin smirks. “I'm familiar with Zubat's evolutionary line and I'm pleased that you know it as well, seeing as most don't.” He stands up and places several coins by his plate. “In any case, have a good day, Namikaze-san.”

     “Have a good day, Orochimaru-sama.”

(His curiosity keeps growing. Minato wants to know more about the other male. More. _More_. **_More_**.)

* * *

     Curiosity becomes a crush shortly after Minato picks up his Mantine while in the land of Wave. He's quietly darting through the Shodai Forest when a small noise attracts his attention. In a nearby, cleverly hidden clearing is a rather deep pool with a waterfall. And in that pool, bathing without a care, is Orochimaru. The blond skids to a halt on a branch and nearly swallows his tongue in surprise. The jonin doesn't seem to realize that he's there, either that or he doesn't care, and Minato can't help but stare. The brunet shifts his hair, carelessly tossing it over one shoulder and steps out of the pool, giving the watching chuunin a clear view of his body.

     And, just like that, Minato falls head over heels in love with someone who would forever be out of his league. He also ends up with a nose bleed that threatens to put him in the hospital from blood loss.

(Minato will use that memory _every_ time he fucks himself with his fingers. It's his personal favorite.)

* * *

     Namikaze Minato is sitting on the ground underneath a tree, meditating quietly, but glances up when he senses someone's approach. A frown flickers across his face and he's quick to hide it just as Orochimaru lands in the clearing, but the jonin still sees it. Minato can see the fury flash through golden eyes and quickly opens his mouth. “Good morning, Orochimaru-sama. I thought you were my stupid sensei coming to bug me again.” It's gone the moment he says those words and the chuunin breathes out a hidden sigh of relief.

     “Good morning, Namikaze-san.” Orochimaru steps forward, hands hidden in his kimono sleeves and Minato tenses slightly. Being near someone of a higher level is nerve wracking when their hands aren't showing. “Correct me if I'm wrong, but you train Flying-types, yes?”

     There's silence. Minato swallows slowly and narrows his eyes. He's still sore after Jiraiya had to gall to label his typing choice as stupid. “I do. Do you need something?”

     “I was hoping you could take this one off my hands.” Orochimaru brings out the ball from where it's hidden in his kimono sleeve and into Minato's line of vision.

     A flash of anger flickers through blue eyes. “Not good enough?”

     “She keeps attacking my other Pokémon,” Orochimaru admits awkwardly. “It doesn't help that she's tiny compared to them.”

     “She keeps attacking your other Pokémon?” the blond echoes dumbly before hesitating slightly. “I.... what is she?”

     Orochimaru rolls his eyes. “A Swablu.”

     “Swablu? That's not what I expected,” Minato murmurs lowly, but is still overheard.

     He receives a poisonous glare and the blond waves his hands in a sign of surrender. “I can take her.”

     A flash of teeth is his answer, and Minato is suddenly reminded of why this man is one of the elite. Then a Pokéball is dropped into his hands and the brunet is gone. He glances down at the red and white ball sitting innocently on his palm and tosses it forward. Like Orochimaru said, it releases a small Swablu. Minato steps forward into her line of vision and is rewarded with a line drive tackle straight into his stomach. The blond inhales sharply and manages to grab the small blue bird before she flies off. She chirps angrily in his grip and attempts to _Peck_ him. He gently flicks her over the top of her head and scowls. He can already see why Orochimaru got rid of her. This bird is a _menace._

     She's also holding something. Minato looks closer and curiously plucks a pink crystal stone with two wavy stripes of blue and white from the small Pokémon's claws. She chirps angrily but doesn't try to attack him again. He twists it around, enjoying how it sparkles in the light. “Now,” he murmurs, “what are you?” He doesn't know what it is, but since sensei isn't around he takes it to Sarutobi-sama.

     There's a sharp intake of breath when he shows the Hokage the stone. “Where did you get that, Minato-kun?”

     “I was given a Swablu and it was carrying the stone.”

     “Your luck is impressive. Swablu evolves into Altaria and that stone allows it to Mega Evolve into Mega Altaria.”

     Minato's eyes go huge and he stares at the small Pokémon that is now sitting calmly on his shoulder. “Wow,” he breathes, “you can Mega Evolve?” He's heard of it before, but Minato had never thought that he'd _actually_ get his hands on one. His eyes narrow. _I'm going to have to thank Orochimaru-sama somehow. Perhaps that fossil I got my hands on during my last mission to Iwa?_ The blond turns his gaze back to the Hokage and smiles brightly. “Thanks for telling me what the stone is. See you later, Hokage-sama.” He vanishes in a _Shunshin_ and returns to his home.

     The fossil is exactly where he remembers leaving it and the blond quickly takes it to the Revitalize Center. The scientist behind the counter raises a brow at the fossil, but returns it to life anyway. “This fossil,” he begins shortly after handing over the Pokémon in its Pokéball, “is Tyrunt. It's a duel-type Pokémon, Rock and Dragon. It's also well known for biting things, so watch out for the teeth.”

     Minato grins. “It's not for me. It's for someone else.” He vanishes in another _Shunshin_ and returns to where he had been meditating that morning. Orochimaru is nowhere to be found and the blond frowns before smirking. He glances at the sky. “Guess I'm going to have to hunt you down.” He slides the ball into one of the many pockets on his vest and begins to sense the chakra in the air, trying to find the correct signature.

     Orochimaru is on the other side of town in one of the many restaurants, quietly drinking tea. He's also looking not at all pleased. It might have to do with the fact that he's been cornered by a drunk, chatty Jiraiya. Minato decides that he should probably keep his baka-sensei from getting killed and sighs under his breath. Shifting his weight, the blond darts into the restaurant and performs a _Shunshin_ the moment his hand is touching the white haired male's shoulder. They both vanish and Minato dumps the man on the floor of his apartment before returning to the restaurant. Orochimaru is still sitting there, but his eyebrows have risen up. He also looks relieved to be free from Jiraiya. Minato honestly can't blame him and takes Jiraiya's seat. The waitress comes over and he orders some tea for himself. She's soon back with his order and the blond sips it happily. There's a long moment of silence.

     Eventually he speaks. “Thank you for the Swablu and the stone.”

     Orochimaru gives him a blank look. “Stone? I have no idea what you mean.” The glint of amusement in those golden eyes tells Minato that Orochimaru _does_ know what he's talking about.

     The blond just laughs. “Here.” He tosses the ball holding Tyrunt over and grins widely at the jonin's confusion. “It's Tyrunt. A–”

     “A Dragon and Rock duel-type Pokémon,” Orochimaru breathes out, eyes gleaming in excitement. “I've been trying to get my hands on one of these for a long time. How did you–?”

     “A fossil from Iwa that I picked up on my last mission. Swablu for Tyrunt,” he smiles widely before placing money on the table for his tea and vanishing in a _Shunshin_. He reappears on top of Hokage Mountain and presses a hand to his chest to feel his rapidly beating heart. The delight that the jonin had expressed over receiving the Tyrunt had sent his own body into overdrive and Minato drops his head into his hands. Why, oh why does he have to have a crush on Orochimaru? Life just isn't bloody fair.

(It doesn't help that the jonin likes to do his daily katas shirtless in one of the hidden training fields.)

* * *

     He swears voicelessly and glances over his shoulder at his pursuers. They're persistent bastards and he's already bleeding pretty badly. Enough so that Minato's actually concerned that he might not make it back to Konoha before he collapses. The new jonin lands silently on a branch and pushes off hard, increasing his speed until he can't go any faster. He doesn't have enough chakra to use _Hiraishin_ anymore and now he's stuck bounding through the tree tops. His team is exhausted; so much so that making them fight anymore would be considered homicide on his part. Minato twists off and vanishes into the undergrowth before bunching his legs and using what little chakra he has left to spring up even higher into the branches. He barely remembers making it back to the Village before collapsing in a heap in a bunch of orange flowers. There's a voice nearby but he's so tired that he can't even manage the energy to move his head. Darkness explodes across his vision and Minato slips into unconsciousness.

     When the blond's eyes reopen, he notes that there's now a ceiling above his head, and he bolts upright. Pain tears its way across his body and Minato grits his teeth hard before glancing around. There, asleep in a chair nearby, is Orochimaru. The Sannin's eyes are closed and he's breathing softly. Gingerly he pulls himself out of the bed and takes the few shaky steps that are needed to shake the brunet's shoulder. Golden eyes snap open and Minato can see absolute irritation cross Orochimaru's face. The male is on his feet instantly and pushes Minato back down on the bed. “You're injured.”

     The blond scowls and shakes his head. “I'm fine.”

     He is given an unimpressed look, even as Orochimaru sniffs the air. “You're bleeding. Again.” Dexterous fingers undo the bandages that are wrapped around Minato's waist, revealing more and more crimson lifeblood as he goes. A dark look flickers across his face and the blond swallows hard. “And you've managed to rip the stitches I had to put in.”

     Minato blinks slowly at him for a second before glancing down. “Stitches?” Sure enough, Orochimaru is right and he grimaces. “It was that bad?”

     “Yes. Now hold still, I'm going to have to redo them.”

     The Sannin stands up and opens a drawer on a nearby side table, Minato notes the bowl of oil on top of it, before pulling out a Med-Nin kit. It's snapped open and a sterilized needle and thread are pulled out. Minato grimaces. He _hates_ needles. Then Orochimaru is carefully snipping out the still intact stitches and, once they're gone, he presses glowing green hands against the wound. The blond winces. Feeling flesh mend itself is always awkward, no matter who is doing the healing. Then he stitches the rest of the wound closed before rewrapping Minato's chest in bandages. “I didn't know you could use Med-Nin techniques.”

     Orochimaru gives him a rather sour look. “I can, it just takes a lot of energy. I haven't studied them nearly as much as Tsunade did. Plus, she's certified. I'm not.” His lips curl up. “Now, sleep.” The Sannin sighs and quickly cleans up his medical supplies before leaving the room. Minato scowls and sighs.

     “Well,” he mutters. “That went well.” He curiously pokes at the bandages around his chest before settling back into the bed and closing his eyes. Sleep takes a while to come and Minato spends his time fingering himself using the oil from the side table as lubricant and wondering what Orochimaru looks like under his clothing.

     When morning comes around, Minato is bored enough to attempt to get out of bed. He's halfway to the door when his balance suddenly fails him and the blond watches in horror as the floor rushes up to meet his face. Then the door slams open and the jonin is rather relieved when the Sannin lunges forward and and catches him just before he hits the ground. Minato grins up at a vaguely annoyed brunet and laughs delightedly when Orochimaru drops him back onto the bed before sitting down on the edge and scowling.  

     “Planning on doing something to me while I'm helpless?” There's amusement dancing in Minato's blue eyes and he watches with glee as Orochimaru rolls his own. Green chakra once again forms around slender hands and the Sannin finishes off healing his wound.

     “You will stay here one more night so I can make sure I didn't do anything wrong.”

     Minato scowls but nods. Orochimaru stands swiftly and throws, “Feel free to explore. Just don't break anything,” over his shoulder as he leaves the room.

     When Orochimaru is sitting on the couch later that evening, Minato joins him in nothing but pajama bottoms and together they finish off the bottle of sake. A second bottle is also disposed of and soon they're both drunk enough that their lips are looser than they should be. Neither one recalls how it started, but Orochimaru eventually mentions that he hadn't gotten laid in a while and Minato smiles brightly. “Well then,” he says sweetly, “We'll have to rectify that, won't we,” before leaning over and sealing their lips together. He drapes himself across the Sannin's lap, straddles his hips, and presses himself against the older male. Long slender fingers wind through blond hair and the jonin lets out a noise of content as they tug softly on his locks. That felt _good_. He whines in the back of his throat when pale lips move to suck on his neck and Minato pulls away. Orochimaru growls low in his throat but the sound tapers off when the blond drops to the ground in front of him and settles in between his knees.

     Minato leans forward and presses open mouthed kisses along Orochimaru's inner thighs and the brunet sighs before leaning back against the couch to give him more room. He nips at the line of the Sannin's trousers before yanking on the button that holds them closed. It pops open easily and he pulls the zipper down with his teeth. Pale flesh is revealed and the blond purrs happily, leaning down and running his tongue over it after tugging it out. There's a harsh intake of breath above him but Minato ignores it in favor of taking another experimental lick. Orochimaru's cock is already fully swollen and there's pre-cum beading up at the tip. He licks it off before taking the entire thing into his mouth. Fingers are instantly returned to his hair, tugging gently in time with each suck.

     He pulls off of that lovely treat just long enough to stick three of the fingers on his left hand into his mouth and cover them in saliva. Then he removes them, sucks Orochimaru's cock back into his mouth and, at the same time slides the slick fingers down his pants and gently presses them into his ass. He's still somewhat loose from when he played with himself last night and Minato swiftly stretches himself as wide as he can get. The grip on his hair tightens in warning and the blond pulls away before the Sannin can reach completion. He's rewarded with a low growl and the jonin stands up long enough to kick off his pajama bottoms before once again straddling Orochimaru's lap. Reaching behind himself, he pushes the brunet's cock into position before sinking down onto it. There's a sharp inhale of breath and Minato seals their lips together for a few seconds before grinding down hard.

     Orochimaru drapes his hands over Minato's thighs and grips tightly, lifting the blond just enough so that he can thrust up. There's an inhale of breath from below him and through his lust blown, drunken haze, the blond knows he probably shouldn't be doing this. At this moment though, he doesn't care and he easily finds a rhythm. Minato drops down to meet the Sannin's upward thrusts and soon the brunet's spilling his seed into his tight ass. The blond lets out a low gasp as the hot liquid fills him and then a louder one when the Sannin decides that they need a bedroom. He pulls himself to his feet, Minato wrapping long legs around his waist, but they don't make it farther than the nearby hallway.

     The blond shifts and twists his body in a way that forces Orochimaru to press him against a wall, lest he drop the jonin. Minato lets out a low whine that is quickly turned into a series of gasps when the older male begins to thrust into him again. He presses back down to meet every one and cries out in pleasure when the Sannin begins to stroke him with each thrust. The blond arches against his body, hot cum splashing against them. He whimpers, slumping slightly and Orochimaru hefts him easily. “Bedroom,” he purrs out.

     An exhausted Minato nods. “Sounds good,” he murmurs and tightens the grip he has on the Sannin. Orochimaru spins around and carries him through the doorway. A mirror catches his eye and the brunet smirks. Minato tenses slightly. “What's with that look?”

     Orochimaru gives him a lecherous grin and settles down into the chair facing the mirror. “You'll see,” he purrs out even as he spins the blond around so he can see himself in the glass.

            The blond's eyes widen with realization just as Orochimaru bounces him the first time. He can clearly see where they are joined and watches as the brunet's cock slides in and out of him. “Oh,” he breathes out before letting out a keen of pleasure as the Sannin nails his prostate directly. He drops his head back onto Orochimaru's shoulder and keeps his gaze locked on the mirror where he can see the Sannin nuzzling his neck. It's extremely arousing to watch this and he mewls in pleasure with each thrust. There's a ball of heat pooling in his gut and Minato arches when it finally bursts, his own seed spilling across his chest. He can feel the rush of liquid spilling inside of him and knows that the Sannin has also found his release. A low keening whine slips from his lips when he glances at the mirror and notes that he now has Orochimaru's cum seeping slowly out of his ass, even though he's completely filled with the man's cock.

     He's picked up again and the Sannin carefully places him onto his huge bed, moving to cover the smaller body with his own. Minato lets out a low noise as the brunet begins to thrust again. This time it's slower than the other three rounds and the blond realizes that Orochimaru's using this round as a way to catch his breath. Chakra sparks across his skin and Minato arches in pleasure. _Or not._ A rather high pitched noise escapes from his lips with the Sannin strokes him with those chakra covered fingers and he retaliates with his own chakra infused fingers. Orochimaru's sinking deeper in him than before and Minato can already tell that neither one is going to last much longer. There might have been plans before, but the moment chakra was added into the equation, they disappeared rather quickly. The Sannin spills first, filling him even further with cum and Minato can't hold back any longer.

     Then Orochimaru settles back, tugs Minato onto his lap and pulls his hands back just enough to make a familiar hand seal. Through his drunken haze Minato recognizes it to be Ram and can't help but wonder. There's a rush of chakra and puff of smoke from behind him before a second set of hands is placed on his hips. The blond's eyes widen, pupils dilating in pure lust as the clone nips at the back of his throat. Orochimaru leans forward enough to pull one of the jonin's nipples into his mouth and sucks _hard._ Minato breaths in sharply and almost misses when the clone slips a slick finger past the ring of muscle. He doesn't miss when the second finger is slipped in and the copy works quickly on loosening him even further. He can feel cum dripping out of him now that it's no longer a tight fit and it doesn't take long for him to be prepped to their satisfaction. Orochimaru hands the bowl of oil from the side table to his clone.

     Shortly after that, Minato can feel the familiar sting as the second cock splits him open even further. Chakra runs through him, relaxing his muscles and the blond can't stop the gasp that rips its way from his throat as the clone bottoms out. In front of him, Orochimaru's face has tightened into a mask of concentration and Minato smirks. He contracts his muscles and takes delight in the two sharp inhales of breath. Or, at least he does until both the original and the clone begin to thrust into him. He jerks forward as they switch it up, going from taking turns to thrusting in at the same time. Long fingers are pinching his nipples mercilessly and the blond finally gives up. He reaches his orgasm with a scream of Orochimaru's name and the clenching of his inner muscles sends the Sannin over the edge as well.

     Orochimaru hisses as his clone runs out of chakra and pops, the second set of memories and sensations overwhelming him immediately and he reaches orgasm again. He steadies himself, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm his racing heart, but soon gives up with the blond tugs gently on his hair. They settle back down onto the bed and the Sannin carefully unsheathes himself from the younger male. Minato cuddles up to him and they both collapse into sleep.

     Minato wakes up first, ass beyond sore and there's a ton of dried cum on his inner thighs--he knows there's even more still inside of himself, but he's completely sated. The blond smiles gently and snuggles up closer to the Sannin. Orochimaru's arms shift and tug him closer and he lets himself drift off again.

(He wakes up alone. Orochimaru doesn't seem to remember anything and Minato doesn't understand _why_.)

* * *

 

     He remembers everything. He never forgot in the first place and Minato is content with the one night he managed to have with the Sannin. Even though he wants more, _oh how he desperately wants more,_ he is happy with what he had gotten. Minato's even more delighted when Kushina forces him to see Lady Tsunade when he can't stop throwing up in the mornings and the blond learns that he's _pregnant_. Pregnant with Orochimaru's child. His son or daughter. _Their_ child.

     Now the blond sits at home and rubs a hand over his flat stomach, even as Tsunade and Kushina try to find out who the other father is. He doesn't say a word, merely smiles gently, and leans further back against the windowsill to stare out across Konoha.

(He tells Kushina who the father is in the end. She laughs and agrees to help him hide it from the Council.)

* * *

 

     He's getting larger every day, his stomach swelling more and more as the child grows within him. Minato's four months now, and he's sitting in a cafe with Kushina. They're discussing how he's going to hide his child and Minato's been laughing more and more as her suggestions become even more ridiculous. There's a faint pulse of chakra from nearby, one so familiar that it makes the baby kick within him and Minato glances at a nearby rooftop and sees Orochimaru seconds before the Sannin vanishes in a _Shunshin_. He rubs at his stomach and sighs. “Hey,” Kushina murmurs softly, “you alright?”

     He attempts a smile, but it's a weak one. “I saw Orochimaru.”

     Her eyes widen in understanding and she grasps his hand gently. “It'll be alright.”

     It isn't alright, but Minato doesn't say anything. And after finding out that Orochimaru has left Konoha, he spends several hours crying in his room.

(The one person he truly loves is no longer here with him and that _hurts_ , more so than he ever thought.)

* * *

     Labor is even more painful than he had imagined and Minato can't believe that women would willingly go through it even once. He's in a small, hidden cabin with both Kushina and Tsunade and he's finally dilated enough to push. Kushina seems to find it hilarious, at least until he grabs her hand and squeezes hard enough to break the bones in it. She doesn't laugh after that and he grins in triumph until the pain from another contraction washes over him. It takes what seems like years, but really is only ten hours, and his son, their son, slides out of him into the world. Tsunade cleans the babe and Minato takes him into his arms, cooing at the child as he settles back into the pillows. The baby has dichromatic eyes, one blue and the other is gold, and a shocking mixture of black and blond hair. Minato pulls in a sharp breath and smiles widely. “Kushina,” he murmurs to her. “Look. He has his markings.” And sure enough, the baby does. A beautiful shade of magenta, they curl around the edges of his eyes, making them even more noticeable. Minato gently presses the babe to his chest and hears Tsunade suck in a sharp breath.

     “The child,” she says, “is Orochimaru's. Isn't he?” Minato freezes, eyes wide. She presses her fingers against a small marking on the baby's back. “Orochimaru has this same mark. In the same place, too.”

     Minato looks away. “Yes,” he finally admits. She sighs and presses her finger to her chin.

     “What are you going to do about the markings?”

     “Seals,” Minato responds, even as he's already drawing them on the baby's skin with his own blood. “Blood seals are the strongest. They'll hold and only myself or Orochimaru can take them off. “Fuin,” he states, pressing his fingers against the small marking, and there's a rush of chakra and light as they activate. When it all clears, the black is gone from the baby's hair and he only has blue eyes, no markings to be found. “I sealed his real looks into the snake marking.” He leans back against the pillow and cradles the baby to his chest.

     “What are you going to name him?” Kushina asks curiously.

     Minato smiles. “Narashi. Or Naruto. I can't decide.”

     “I like Naruto.”

     He smirks. “You would,” Minato says playfully. She leans forward enough to smack him over the head and he laughs. “Naruto it is.” He settles back into the bed and falls asleep, dreaming of Orochimaru.

(It's the best damn dream he's ever had. The ones including Orochimaru usually are.)

* * *

     He's awoken by a gasp of pain and blue eyes snap open. Kushina is standing in front of the bed, a sword impaled through her middle. The familiar sealing markings of the Kyuubi have appeared on her face. A man is holding the handle of the blade, an orange mask with a swirl leading to his right eye on his face. “What?” the blond gasps out, jumping to his feet and pulling his newborn son to his chest.

     “Witness a new world!” the man roars out before ripping out the sword. Kushina cries out in pain and collapses, the seals on her stomach, chest, and face disappearing. There's a tense moment of silence before the roar of the Kyuubi echoes from above them. Minato's heart leaps into his chest and his eyes widen.

     “No,” he whispers before vanishing in a _Hiraishin_ and reappearing in his office. There's no one there and he grabs his sealing supplies, vanishing again as quickly as he came.

     It ends with him sealing the Kyuubi into his newborn son, and just before he collapses in exhaustion, an arm catches him. “Careful there, darling.” It's a man. An ANBU to be exact. He's wearing a mask depicting a cheetah and the blond leans against him, cradling his son against his chest. A symbol of a music note resides on his inner wrist guard and Minato can't help but wonder. “Otokage-sama sent us to help out.” He's right, too. Minato can see at least thirty more ANBU in various masks that aren't his, and they're helping move the injured and dead.

     “Otokage-sama?” he croaks and coughs out blood.

     “Orochimaru-sama,” the man murmurs, and the last thing Minato hears before he loses the battle against darkness is the cheetah ANBU promising to make sure he gets to safety.

(He doesn't wake up again.)


End file.
